Consulting Adventurer
by ninjakat001
Summary: After the Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock ends up in Middle earth and joins the dwarves and Bilbo on their quest to reclaim the lonely mountain. This is my first story so tell me what you think! No pairings, except for maybe Kili/Tauriel later.
1. Chapter 1

_BANG!_ The sound of Sherlock's gun was even louder here in Bag End. He had nothing to do, and Bilbo's house reminded Sherlock of his flat in London. Sherlock couldn't recall how he had gotten here, all he remembered was falling towards the ground, and John's screams off horror as he fell.

"No! Sherlock NO!"

They still echoed in his head. Gandalf the wizard had brought him here, to Bag End, introduced him to Bilbo Baggins, and told Sherlock that he would be back later, for tea. However, it was nearly tea time now, and Gandalf still hadn't come. Why had he trusted that wizard? Apparently Gandalf had found him passed out the road that led through Hobbiton. Last Sherlock could remember he had been in London, jumping of a building, and now, for some reason, he was here.

_BANG!_ He shot again.

"NO!"

Besides Sherlock still couldn't get John's voice out of his head. _BANG!_ He shot another hole in the wall. This place was nothing like London at all. He had spent the morning listening to Bilbo tell him about where he was, a place called Middle Earth. But how did he get here? Though he hated to admit it, Sherlock was clueless. He could hear John louder now, and it wouldn't stop.

"I said stop, STOP you are damaging my wall. THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Sherlock glanced around. That scream wasn't John, he turned to see Bilbo shouting at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Bilbo. "What is wrong with you?"

"Bored" responded Sherlock. He could see Bilbo was clearly upset. Why make such a fuss over his walls? Thought Sherlock. The house was just a hole in the ground, a hobbit hole. He cast Bilbo a despondent look, and he raised his arm and aimed at the wall once more. _BANG!_

"Bored? Is this what people do when they're bored? I don't think so." Declared Bilbo, getting madder by the second.

"Oh the wall had it coming."

"Really?"

Bilbo grabbed the gun from Sherlock, and threw it across the room. They both stared at each other for a minute. Finally Sherlock broke the silence.

"It's out of bullets anyway."

As if to say their conversation was over, there was a knock on the door.

"Well, that should be Gandalf, so you can go, now." Said Bilbo, not disappointed to see his guest leave. After all, he wasn't the nicest person you could meet. Nobody here in the Shire knew anything about him. Could he be a thief? An assassin? He did dress funny, and he did have a strange weapon, but he had no knowledge of hobbits, dwarves, or practically anything. Plus Gandalf probably wouldn't have brought him here if he was dangerous. Then Bilbo thought how Gandalf had asked him to go on an adventure, and he began to feel less confident. Bilbo had spent the morning telling Sherlock about Middle Earth, and that psychopath had never even heard about it! How could he not know about it? Was he from somewhere else? Was he lying? Deep down inside of himself, the Tookish part of Bilbo wanted to know more about this odd stranger, but for now the Baggins in of him won over, and he walked over to the door.

Sherlock got up and went to the door with Bilbo. When they opened the door, however, it wasn't Gandalf. To their dismay, it was a Dwarf with a bald head and a medium beard.

"Dwalin, at your service." The dwarf introduced himself, and with a bow, marched into the house.

"What's he doing here?" Bilbo whispered angrily to Sherlock.

"By the look of it he is coming for tea, and waiting for the rest of his group to join."

"But I didn't invite him, and there going to be more?" asked the very confused and worried hobbit.

Sherlock took a quick look at the dwarf, who was making his way to the table.

"Oh yes, there will be more, Gandalf must have invited them, you get everything ready and I'll answer the door when the rest come." Ordered Sherlock.

For once, Bilbo listened to him. Dwalin was busy making himself at home, and Bilbo had just started setting up when there was another knock at the door.

Sherlock answered it and it was another dwarf, this time an older looking one with white hair.  
"Balin, at your service." Then just like the other dwarf, he bowed and entered the house.

Balin went over to Dwalin, and Bilbo rushed to set out more plates, cups, tea, and cakes. Just as he had finished another knock on the door was heard. This time, when Sherlock answered, it was two younger looking dwarves. Brothers, thought Sherlock.

"Fili." Said one

"And Kili. Said the other.

"At your service." They said in unison.

More and more dwarves kept coming, each bowing and saying "At your service" till there were 12 of them. People, chaos, and noise; three things Sherlock hated. "Delightful" muttered Sherlock sarcastically.

Bilbo was doing all he could to keep from panicking. He was going as fast as he could, barely keeping up with demands of tea and cakes. Suddenly there was a single, loud knock on the door, and everyone fell silent.

"He's here, laddie." The dwarf called Nori said. "I'd hurry up and open the door, he's not one to be kept waiting."

Sherlock paused for a second, and opened the door. Outside stood a serious looking dwarf, and unlike the others, he didn't bother to bow or introduce himself, he just walked in. Gandalf was also standing outside, waiting.

"Hello my dear Sherlock." Said Gandalf.

"Hello I-"

Just then Bilbo excused himself and ran over to Gandalf.

"What is going on?!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Why are there dwarves in my house?"

"Ahh allow me to introduce Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, and the leader of our company, Thorin Oakensheild." Replied Gandalf.

"But _Why_ are they here?" asked Bilbo.

"Come to the table and you'll soon find out" was all Gandalf said.

Sherlock already knew why; he had been listening to their conversation. Based on what he heard, they were a group of wandering dwarves who needed a burglar to help them take back their mountain from a dragon. After a while, he could hear the dwarves' conversation get quieter, and soon it stopped completely. As he leaned against the round door, Sherlock could hear singing, and it lulled him to sleep. Soon he was dreaming of the adventures he would have tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The dwarves had all left for the morning when Sherlock awoke. Instinctively, he recalled the events of last evening and glanced around. The clock read 10:30, and on his way to find breakfast in the kitchen, he found a contract. The dwarves made it, obviously. Sherlock picked it up and began to read it.

"Erebor…. Pocket expenses… Share of treasure… boring….boring…. boring." He muttered to himself as he read it aloud. Why would he go on an adventure with a group of dwarves?

"Risks….Dragon….. Incineration." He stopped when he read those words. If John was here, wouldn't he want to go? Besides, there was really nothing else to do, other than sit around Bag End. As he was deep in thought, Bilbo stumbled into the kitchen.

"Are they gone?" asked the exhausted looking hobbit.

"Why yes, of course they're gone." Replied Sherlock, not lifting his eyes from the contract. His gaze fell to the bottom of the page, where there was a place for Bilbo's Signature, and then below that, a place for his own. He paused, not sure whether to sign or not, and then decided to wait.

Soon Sherlock found himself sitting down to breakfast with Bilbo.

"Are you going? It could be dangerous." Said Sherlock, even though he already knew what Bilbo's answer would be.

"With the dwarves? Of course not. Much too risky, I am a respectable hobbit!" Exclaimed Bilbo. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't, you said they left."

"Well still have a chance, they haven't left yet." Replied Sherlock.

"And how would you know that." Argued Bilbo. "You're not the one who knows everything. You don't know anything. You don't even know how you got here. You're a psychopath! You're a-"

"QUIET!" Ordered Sherlock. "I am a highly functional sociopath. Get it right. And it's actually quite obvious that the dwarves haven't left. The dwarves may have gone but they need a burglar. They left the contract with you, meaning they're not going to look for another burglar because the dwarves, or more likely Gandalf, still believes you are coming. For a long journey, you would need more than just the supplies the dwarves brought to your house, so this morning they went to get ponies and the rest of the things they need. They left pretty early, dust has settled where they left their coats, and their breakfast dishes have been sitting in the sink for quite some time, therefore the dwarves should have had enough time to get what they need and come back. Since they haven't come back, they want you to meet them. Gandalf left a note on your fireplace mantel, and I can assure you that it will tell you where and when to find them." He spoke rather fast, and it took Bilbo a few seconds to fully understand what Sherlock was saying.

"Impressive." Was all Bilbo managed say.

"Yes, well, I'm off. Nice knowing you."

"Wait, but you don't even know where you're going!"

"I don't think it will be that hard to find a group of dwarves in the Shire, do you?"

"No, but-"

Before Bilbo could finish, Sherlock stood up, grabbed the contract, walked toward the exit.

"Goodbye, Bilbo." He said, just before slamming the small round door.

* * *

The dwarves were gone, Gandalf was gone, and Sherlock was gone. He knew he should be happy, but for some reason, Bilbo felt sad, like he was missing out on something great. He sat for a little bit and thought to himself.

"Them and their silly adventures. You are a respectable hobbit, Bilbo, act like one." He told himself. But his efforts to convince himself weren't working. He looked up at the mantel above the fireplace, and just like Sherlock said there was a note. Hating himself for doing it, Bilbo slowly got up and went to the note.

When he read the note, he panicked! It said the group would leave the Green Dragon Inn at exactly eleven. He only had ten minutes! Acting on an impulse that he would later regret, Bilbo ran out the door as fast as he could.

He didn't stop till he reached the Green Dragon. Even though he had run the whole way, Bilbo still got arrived five minutes late. Luckily Sherlock had gotten into an argument with Thorin, and the group hadn't left yet.

"Well look who's here, it's our burglar!" Said Balin.

"Yes, yes I have decided to go." replied Bilbo.

"I knew you would come."Gandalf said.

Sherlock handed him the contract, and he signed it and gave it to Thorin.

"It looks like our burglar is coming." Grumbled Thorin angrily. "Come on everyone, let's get going."

Bilbo saw Thorin cast Sherlock one more glare. Bilbo then was given a pony, and the group set out for Erebor.


	3. Chapter 3

The group travel for days with almost nothing changing. Nothing! Same countryside; grass, flowers, occasional forest. Same schedule; wake up, eat breakfast, ride without stopping till lunch, then after lunch keep riding till dark, have dinner, and go to sleep. Why had he wanted to come? Wondered Sherlock. Oh, yes, because he was bored. He could hear Thorin and Gandalf arguing about whether to stay for the night.

"I don't like it here, its not safe." Argued Gandalf.

"This is perfectly fine, we are capable of handling anything! We will stop here." Said Thorin.

"No, you fool, you are not."

"Last time I checked, I was the leader of this quest, not you. We are tired, and I don't want to risk going any farther in the dark."

"Fine, but I am going to seek the company of the only one around here whose got any sense."

"And who would that be?" asked Thorin.

"Myself!"

"This has certainly been a pleasant journey so far." Muttered Bilbo, sarcastically.

Everyone got off their ponies and started setting up the camp. Some of the dwarves began making dinner, and Fili and Kili took the ponies. After about half and hour, things started to calm down a bit. Sherlock could see Bilbo bringing dinner to the dwarves.

Bilbo was one of the few people in the group that Sherlock enjoyed being with. He reminded him of John, except not as adventurous. Fili and Kili were nice too, but they were always around Thorin, and Sherlock avoided him as much as possible. Sherlock was deep in though when Fili's scream interrupted him.

"The ponies! They're gone!"

"Gone?" asked Kili. "I thought you were watching them?"

Kili let out a groan. "What's uncle Thorin going to say?"

I don't know, where's our burglar?"

"Here." said Bilbo. Sherlock watched as Bilbo ran over to them.

"Bilbo," whispered Fili. "You need to go find the ponies, I think somethings got them."

Sherlock walked up to Fili Kili and Bilbo.

"I know exactly where they are. Come on follow me." Ordered Sherlock.

But Fili Kili and Bilbo just stared at him doubtingly. "Great I'll have to explain it to them." Mumbled Sherlock.

"Throughout this journey Gandalf and I have been seeing signs of mountain trolls, here especially. Chances are that they are the ones who have the ponies you were supposed to be watching. There are signs of smoke in the breeze blowing from the east; that means there is a fire, a rather large one somewhere up ahead. That is most likely the trolls camp where they'll have the ponies. So if you'll just come with me you can see for yourself that I'm right."

Fili, Kili, and Bilbo agreed and followed Sherlock. As usual, he was right and they came to a clearing where three huge ugly trolls sat around a fire with the ponies. They were arguing and complaining about never getting anything to eat.

"This is your chance, Bilbo. Go and get the ponies." Whispered Kili. "They won't notice you, and if you need help we'll be right here."

"But-" protested Bilbo.

"Hurry!" Said Sherlock. "It will be fine, just go."

Bilbo muttered something about being a burglar, and then silently crawled to the place where the ponies were kept. Sherlock watched as Bilbo struggled untie the ropes to let the ponies free. Finally he managed to to do it and the ponies started running away.

"Whats that?" Growled one of the trolls. The troll reached his hand out behind him and grabbed Bilbo!

"Well, what have we here?" Asked one of the trolls. Bilbo remained speechless.

"You two go get Thorin and everyone else, I'll distract him." whispered Kili.

Fili ran off into the woods to go find Thorin, while Kili jumped out with a sword.

"Drop him!"

"What?" Said one of the trolls.

"I said, drop him!"

At once Kili started attacking the troll that had gotten Bilbo, and a few seconds later all the dwarves leaped out of the shadows and started fighting off the trolls. Swords were flying in the air and it was total chaos for what seemed like forever. Sherlock would have helped, but he didn't have a weapon of any sort, so he stayed out of everyone's way. After a while, the trolls caught all the dwarves and stuffed them into sacks.

"Looks like meats back on the menu!" Cheered one of the trolls.

"How do we cook them?" Asked another.

I don't know, lets roast them, grab the big one." Said the first troll, pointing at Bombur.

Sherlock knew he had to do something! Go to his mind palace? No, everybody here was making to much noise for that to work. He stepped out into the clearing where the trolls were totally unprepared and unsure of what to do.

"Stop!" He said. "You can't cook them like that."

All three trolls stopped and looked at Sherlock.

"Look, there's another one. Well, how do we cook them?" Demanded the second troll, moving closer to Sherlock.

Sherlock look around for help.

"Well, there is a specific way of cooking them, but the trick is to-."

Sherlock paused, stalling for time.

"You see, in order to make them right, you have to-"

"Skin them first!" Put in Bilbo.

"Ahh, yes that's the trick, skin them. You can trust me on this, I'm an expert." Continued Sherlock.

Shouts of protest came from the dwarves. Bilbo somehow stood up in his sack and hobbled closer so where Sherlock was.

"We need to stall them." Whispered Sherlock

Bilbo nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine then, we'll skin them." Said the first troll.

"No no no actually I was wrong, you don't skin them, you can't even eat them, because they've got...Parasites!" Bilbo said.

"Yes, I would stay away from them if I were you." Advised Sherlock.

"What are you talking about!" Screamed one of the dwarves.

"I haven't got parasites, YOU have parasites!" Screamed another dwarf.

"Both of you shut up!" Screamed Thorin.

Bilbo shot the dwarves a glare. Suddenly they seemed to understand. Soon they were arguing over who had the most parasites.

"They're all lying, just roast 'em all in the fire." Ordered one of the trolls.

Where was Gandalf?! It was nearly dawn by now, they needed him. If Thorin hadn't been such and idiot then this never would have happened. They were all about to be burned to death when Sherlock heard a loud cracking sound; it was Gandalf!

"Dawn will take you all!" Declared Gandalf, and with that he split the giant rock he was standing on and let the first rays of the morning light hit the trolls. As the light hit them, the trolls turned to stone, and the dwarves cheered! Bilbo, however fainted in relief.

Sherlock started toward Gandalf, but Thorin got there first.

"Why did you leave us!" Asked Thorin.

"To look ahead." Replied Gandalf.

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind." Was all Gandalf would say. "Well come on, we might as well look around, the trolls cave has bound to be around here somewhere."

So the group traveled on, some dwarves were still scared, and some were relived. Sherlock was happy and looking forward to what could happen next, because for once in this entire adventure, something had finally changed.

* * *

**Hi and thanks for reading! I'm going to try to update this every week usually around Thursday or Friday. Also just so you know I will be following the book and the movie just to make things clearer. Thanks Again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock followed the dwarves and Gandalf into the troll's cave that they had found. It was disgusting, and smelled terrible. There were swords and many other weapons laying around, and Gandalf and the dwarves began to examine them.

"Thorin, come here." Gandalf ordered after a few minutes of looking around.

Thorin walked over to Gandalf, and so did Sherlock and Bilbo. Gandalf handed Thorin a sword.

"This was not made by trolls, nor any smith of man." Said Gandalf.

"Nor was it made by any dwarf." Replied Thorin.

"No, indeed not, it is an elvish blade." Declared Gandalf.

Thorin threw the sword down on the ground in disgust.

"You could not ask for a finer weapon." Said Gandalf.

Reluctantly, Thorin picked up the sword.

"What makes him hate elves so much?" Asked Bilbo.

"Something that happened a long time ago." Said Balin, who was standing nearby. "You have heard how Smaug attacked Erebor, but Thorin didn't tell you about Thranduil and his army of elves."

"What happened?" Sherlock heard Bilbo ask.

"Not long after Smaug came Thranduil, the elvenking, brought his army to Erebor to help fight off the Dragon. But when he arrived, he did not want to risk the lives of his people against Smaug. So he left, and Thorin hated elves ever since." Balin explained.

"Bilbo, Sherlock, I've found you something." Said Gandalf.

He pulled out two swords, a smaller one, and a slightly larger one. Gandalf gave the smaller one to Bilbo and the larger one to Sherlock.

"These are for you, but remember, the mark of true courage is not knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Balin, who was left outside the cave to guard, walked up to Gandalf.

"There's someone outside who wants to see you, he says he's a wizard." Said Balin.

"Another wizard?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows while examining his sword.

"Yes," Replied Gandalf. "There are five of us, Saruman, Radagast, myself, and two nobody's that everyone forgot about, but I'm guessing that the one who wants to see us is Radagast."

"Is he a great wizard, or more like... you?" Asked Bilbo.

Gandalf chucked slightly. "He is a very great wizard, Bilbo." He replied as he started to lead the dwarves out of the cave. Dwalin and Gloin finished burying treasure and followed the rest of the group. But before they had left a scream came from outside.

"Wargs are coming!" Sherlock saw a wizard standing outside the cave shout. He was an odd looking man with a nest of birds living in his head, but then again, everyone around here was odd, though Sherlock. The dwarves all started panicking.

"Everyone stay calm." Ordered Sherlock. "Don't move, don't speak, and what's a warg?"

A giant wolf like animal jumped out with an orc riding on its back.

"So that's what it is." Sherlock mumbled.

Kili took out his bow and shot the warg, and the orc riding it.

"Radagast, what's happening?" Demanded Gandalf.

"The Orcs have been following you, hurry, come with me if you want to live."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Grumbled Thorin.

As if to answer his question three more orcs on wargs jumped out, growling and getting read to kill. The dwarves took out their weapons, and so did Sherlock and Bilbo. Thorin brought his sword down on one of the beasts, and Kili killed the rider with an arrow.

"It's pointless, there are lots more of them, and you can't fight them all off. I'll distract them, you run the other way!" Screamed Radagast.

Kili shot one last arrow at the Orcs and the dwarves did what Radagast said. The group ran through a meadow with lots of boulders.

"If we can find the passage, we can get to safety." Said Gandalf.

Sherlock kept running with the group, the wargs could jump out from anywhere at anytime. After a few minutes he began to feel lost. He hated it, this wasn't like London, he didn't know his way around. Soon Gandalf led him and the rest into a gap between two boulders. First the dwarves crawled in, then Bilbo. Sherlock was about to follow when he heard an arrow fly by his ear. It just barley missed him as he crawled between the rocks and into a hole.

"I am certainly glad that's over." Sighed Bilbo.

Suddenly an orc appeared in the entrance to the hole.

"Everyone Back!" Ordered Gandalf. Some of the dwarves ran farther back into the tunnel, while Sherlock walked toward the orc with his sword instead. Before he could do anything though, the orc fell over dead with an arrow in his back. Everyone heard a horn in the distance, and people on horses began attacking the orcs.

"Its elves!" Exclaimed Bilbo.

"Elves?" Growled Thorin. "Everyone, quick down the tunnel."

Sherlock took one last look at the elves taking care of the warg riders, and reluctantly followed Thorin. This had been the first exiting day in Middle Earth, and Sherlock was thankful for the change. Bilbo, however didn't seem to be coping. They continued down the tunnel, till they reached the exit, and to everyone's surprise, (other than Gandalf) they came out looking down on a magnificent sight. Sherlock had to admit, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was stunning. The whole group seemed pleased, except for Thorin, who seemed very angry.

"You brought us here on purpose, I should have known!" Thorin Shouted at Gandalf. "Why did you bring us here?"

Thorin took a moment to glare at Gandalf before Gandalf replied.

"You know very well you need help, you couldn't go on much further without rest. Besides, you need someone to read the runes on your grandfather's map." Explained Gandalf.

Thorin just grunted in anger, and did nothing but glare at Gandalf on the way down.

"Where are we?" Asked Bilbo, as the group made their way down the slope.

Sherlock smiled. Bilbo saw, but didn't observe, thought Sherlock. He could tell where they were from what Bilbo had told him about Middle Earth.

"This, my dear Bilbo," Said Gandalf. "is Rivendell."


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo sat quietly at the table, while watching Lord Elrond examine Thorin and Gandalf's Swords. Lord Elrond had welcomed the group, and so far nothing had gone wrong with Thorin and the elves other than a few rude remarks. Quickly, Bilbo glanced at Sherlock. The elves had been very interested in him, and wanted to know where he had come from. Right now Sherlock was sitting at the table across from Bilbo, and was shifting uncomfortably. The table was rather quiet, and everyone was looking at Lord Elrond.

" This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver, made by the High Elves of the West, my kin." Elrond Said as he handed the sword back to Thorin. "May it serve you well."

Thorin simply grunted.

"And this," Continued Elrond, holding Gandalf's sword. "This is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin Wars long ago..."

Bilbo looked at his own sword, it probably wasn't great like the other swords. He carried on listening to Elrond and Gandalf talk for awhile. When the meal had ended and everyone had left, Bilbo got up and started to look for Gandalf. Where had everyone gone? It was dark out by now, and the moon shone brightly down on Rivendell. Murmuring came from the distance, and Bilbo followed the noise till he saw all the dwarves and Gandalf with Lord Elrond standing outside with a map in the moonlight. Bilbo hurried over and stood by Ori.

"What's going on?" Asked Bilbo.

"There are moon runes on the map that Lord Elrond is going to read for us." Replied Ori, with excitement in his voice.

"Oh."

"Where is that strange fellow Sherlock?"

"Umm, I have no idea."

"Oh, because he was-" Ori stared to say, when he was cut off by Elrond.

"It says: stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

The dwarves whispered excitedly.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Inquired Lord Elrond.

"What of it?" Asked Thorin.

"There are some who would not deem it wise."

As all of this was happening, Bilbo began to get tired. The next thing he knew he woke up to the sound of the elves singing. Bilbo began to wonder where he was for a moment, then he recalled the events of the past few weeks. He had slept in rather late, and decided to go find the dwarves, or Gandalf. After a little bit of wandering and walking, Bilbo was soon lost in what seemed to be a maze-like building. He slowly walked up a staircase, hoping it would lead somewhere. Soon he found himself in a room, with some paintings and the remains of a broken sword. Bilbo reached out his hand to touch it. While he was reaching, a voice came out from behind him, and nearly scared Bilbo to death.

"There you are, I've was looking for you yesterday, but those awful elves kept asking me questions and wouldn't leave me alone."

"Don't do that!" Exclaimed Bilbo. "Jumping out from shadows, and being mysterious."

"Why not? Anyways, there is some form of meeting with Gandalf and Elrond going on outside."

"So?"

"We are going to go observe it." Ordered Sherlock.

"What? No! There's probably a reason we weren't invited, and what about the dwarves? They could be leaving anytime! Thorin said he wasn't going to stay here a moment longer than he had to! No!"

"Yes, most likely they are leaving, but Radagast that wizard stopped by exchanged something with Gandalf, and now Lord Elrond, and him are outside talking with another wizard, Sauroman. But if you won't come, then I shall go alone, farewell!"

With that Sherlock walked away. Reluctantly, Bilbo ran after him, he was somewhat curious what was going on. Neither of them spoke a word, and when they got to the place where the Wizards and Elrond were meeting, they listened.

A blond haired Elf was there also. To Bilbo's horror, she looked at where he and Sherlock were hiding. It felt as if she was looking straight at his soul, and she spoke to him in his mind.

"I know you are there, and what you seek." Bilbo heard her say to him inside his head.

She then turned to Gandalf.

"You carry something. It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur."

Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief, he did not know what Gandalf would do to them if he saw Sherlock and Bilbo there.

"Yes." Admitted Gandalf.

"Show it to me." The elf asked.

Bilbo saw Lord Elrond and Sauroman stare as Gandalf took out a package.

"What is that?" Demanded Elrond.

"A relic... of Mordor, a Morgul-blade!" Said the Elf. "Made for the Witch-king of Angmar and buried with him. Deep within the rock, they buried him. In a tomb so dark, it would never come to light."

"But a powerful spell lies upon those tombs, they can NOT be opened!" Exclaimed Elrond.

"Do you have proof that this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Asked Sauroman doubtfully.

"No." Replied Gandalf.

"Because there IS none!" Said Sauroman. "Let us examine what we know: A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen, a dagger from a bygone age has been found and a human sorcerer who calls himself the Necromancer has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much."

The meeting finally dismissed, and when everyone but he had left, Gandalf stepped out to where Bilbo and Sherlock were.

"I know you are there, both of you."

"Yes, but we-" Sherlock began to say.

"Oh, don't worry, but you have missed the dwarves, they left while we were discussing the blade." Explained Gandalf.

"How will we find them?!" Asked Bilbo. He was very worried.

"Oh don't worry, I know exactly where they are going. They are taking a long, dangerous route, so if we ever plan on catching up to them, we had better start going."

And that's just what they did.


	6. Chapter 6

Days had passed since Sherlock had set out with Gandalf and Bilbo to catch up with the dwarves. They had hoped to find them by now, but sadly the dwarves had left to fast, and the elves had made such a big deal about him, Gandalf and Bilbo leaving. Bothersome elves, what was wrong with them? At least he had escaped the elves for now. Every day the mountains had grown closer, and now He and Bilbo stood at the foot of the mountains, waiting for Gandalf to decide which path through the mountains to take.

"He's going to choose the one on the left." Sherlock whispered to Bilbo. "That's the one the dwarves took."

"How do you know?" Asked Bilbo.

Before Sherlock could answer, Gandalf started talking.

"Almost all of the paths lead out of the mountains, but some are less safe than others." Explained Gandalf, in deep thought. "The more frequently traveled paths are infested with goblins hiding out. I suppose we must go the way the dwarves went, and they chose another path, thankfully. Come on, lets get going, there isn't much time to lose, and we should leave ourselves enough time to find someplace to stay in for the night. Believe me, you wouldn't want to wander these mountains in darkness."

"Okay." Was Bilbo's reply, and Sherlock simply followed Gandalf up the mountain route. He was bored by the monotonous routine of the past few days, and was quite ready for a change .

Bilbo and Sherlock followed Gandalf and neither of them spoke a word. Both knew what the other was thinking. Sherlock could tell that Bilbo was thinking of his home, and wishing he would have stayed instead of coming with him and Gandalf on this adventure. Sherlock was thinking of how his whole world right now wasn't logical! It made no sense! He was so angry! Just to make things worse, the sun was going down and it looked like it was going to storm. Gandalf hurried on, muttering something about getting closer to the dwarves.

Suddenly Sherlock heard shouts in the distance. Not elves, thank goodness, and not like the ones the orcs had made. It was the dwarves!

"We've finally found them!" Exclaimed Bilbo. He was walking faster, and seemed happy to see the dwarves.

"Pity we couldn't have avoided them for a bit longer." Complained Sherlock. Bilbo gave Sherlock a strange look, and both of them stopped walking for a second. Then it started raining, and the two of them ran to catch up with Gandalf. When they did they found the dwarves all huddled in a group.

"Gandalf!" Cried one of the dwarves.

"They found us! We thought for sure we were lost and would never see anyone again." Said Kili. Sherlock watched as Gandalf and Bilbo were happily reunited with the dwarves. Thorin gave Kili a glare.

"No, we weren't lost, we knew exactly where we were going!" Said Thorin. By now the rain had started coming down heavier.

"Is that so? Why did you decide to leave without us!" Demanded Gandalf.

"Because we couldn't stand staying with those thieving elves one more minute!" Yelled Thorin. He was next to Gandalf now, shouting up at him. Sherlock raised his eyebrows and watched. He was pretty sure he knew how this was going to end.

"So that, Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, is your excuse for leaving us behind?" Asked an angry Gandalf.

"We got along just fine without you and our Burglar, and our, our extra!" Thorin answered, putting special emphasis on the word "extra" referring to Sherlock.

"Well I suppose you can get along fine for the rest of you journey!" Said Gandalf, walking away, and stopping by Sherlock.

"I'm putting you in charge, try to keep them alive till I come back." Gandalf whispered to him. With that Gandalf left the group for the second time for the adventure.

Thunder clapped, and Sherlock saw what seemed like to giants fighting in the distance. Bilbo came over to him, and tugged at his sleeve.

"We're going to leave now, to go find a cave or something to stay in."

The group searched on for a while before they found anything. At last they found a cave, and they sent Fili and Kili inside to make sure it was safe. After a few minutes, Kili came out saying it was fine, and the group crawled into the cave. Sherlock was glad to be out of the rain and the noise. The dwarves were soon all asleep, and Sherlock sat by the entrance to the cave, thinking. The cave itself was rather large, no one knew how far back it went. Sherlock could see Bilbo preparing to leave.

"They don't need me." Bilbo explained as he walked to the entrance of the cave. "I'm going home."

"This little adventure is too hard for you?" Asked Sherlock.

"No, you don't understand, I have a home where I should be with people I care about. You don't have anyone who cares about you." Bilbo stopped when he realized what he had said. "I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant to say that you, you don't really-"

"Caring is not an advantage." Sherlock replied, "And you're right, I don't have friends anymore." All the people he had ever known were gone. All the people he had jumped off the St Bart's for; John, Lestrade, and Mrs Hudson, they were all gone. Then Sherlock stood up and looked down at Bilbo.

"I just have one."


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock heard a cracking sound. He turned around to see a crack forming in the middle of the cave. Bilbo noticed it too.

"Quick wake up!"

Bilbo frantically ran around trying to wake everyone. He managed to wake up Fili, but it was taking awhile for everyone else. Sherlock knew what to do, he went up to a sleeping Thorin and kicked him.

"Wake up, unless you would rather die."

With that Thorin shot up and glared at Sherlock, until he noticed the crack growing bigger.

"Everybody up! Hurry!" Thorin shouted at the sleeping dwarves.

Everyone woke up immediately and confusion and chaos began. While everyone was getting up, the crack still kept sliding across the floor. There was a moment when it stopped, and everyone became silent. Then a loud crashing sound came, and Sherlock felt the floor fall underneath his feet. He heard the screams of the dwarves, as they slid down a tunnel.

"Ow!"

"What's going on?!"

"Help!"

It was uncomfortable. The dwarves and Bilbo were bumping into him. And what was that thing he just saw? Was it an orc? Someone's foot hit his head and Sherlock started falling head first. All of a sudden his body slammed into something hard. For a second he lay there, shocked and not feeling anything, but then the pain began to creep in. His head throbbed, and he tried to open his eyes to see where he was. But when he tried, all he could see was darkness slowly ebbing in. Soon darkness was all he saw.

* * *

Sherlock felt the impact of hitting the ground again. His head was spinning, and he couldn't think properly. He was able to open his eyes, but he couldn't see clearly, so he decided to listen. Something with a deep horrible voice was shouting orders.

"Make them squawk!" He heard.

Sherlock opened his eyes again, his head still hurt and he was still dizzy, but he could see better. He was in a enormous cave. He was able to make out a awful looking creature towering over the dwarves. He glanced up at Dori, who must have been carrying him. All around the group of dwarves were orcs, or something that looked like them. Sherlock closed his eyes. The pain was very slowly leaving. He heard the smooth sound of a sword being unsheathed. Then Sherlock heard a cry from one of the creatures.

"Ahh! I know that sword, it is the Goblin Cleaver, the biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks, kill them!" The giant creature screamed.

Sherlock jumped to his feet, then lost his balance and fell to the ground again. Fighting was going on all around him. The dwarves were running all around him. When he dared to look up a light flashed through the darkness of the cave.

"Run!" The voice of Gandalf yelled.

Sherlock remembered one of the dwarves grabbed him and ran. He couldn't recall anything else until they somehow escaped the cave. After a few minutes, the dwarves and Gandalf stopped for a rest. Sherlock leaned against a tree. He could stand now, and his nausea wasn't so bad anymore. Kili came up to him and told Sherlock everything that had happened. After falling down the tunnel, he had been knocked out. Dori had grabbed him, and the group was held captive by the goblins. The horrible creature was the "Great Goblin" who was thinking of holding them for ransom. The Great Goblin had ordered their weapons taken away, but when he saw Thorin's sword Orcrist, he became furious and tried to have them all killed. Luckily Gandalf had shown up temporarily startled the goblins, leaving the dwarves time to grab him and escape.

"Gandalf! You came back!" Cried Gloin.

"Yes, I knew you would need me sooner or later." Explained Gandalf.

Sherlock watched the dwarves and Gandalf talk, until one of them asked where Bilbo was. Wasn't Bilbo with them? Sherlock

"I though he was with us in the tunnels."

"Weren't you carrying him?" Asked Dwalin.

"No, I thought someone else was." Said Dori.

"Oh dear, I believe our burglar is still inside the mountains!" Exclaimed Gandalf.

"No, no I'm right here!" Sherlock turned to see Bilbo a few feet away from him. The dwarves were all shocked! Bilbo hadn't been there a second ago!

"My dear Bilbo, I thought we had lost our burglar!" Gandalf cried!

Sherlock got up to see Bilbo and Gandalf. The dwarves all started asking Bilbo questions.

"He's back!"

"How did you escape?"

"Where were you?"

Sherlock noticed Bilbo glance at his pocket, and then back up at the dwarves.

"I'm a burglar, aren't I? I escaped with my burglar skills!" Sherlock could tell Bilbo wasn't telling the whole truth. It was dusk now, and the sun was beginning to set.

The dwarves seemed happy with that answer.

"And a fine burglar you are! No one has ever been able to escape my watch before!" Balin said.

Sherlock was about to ask Bilbo what really happened, but the group turned around to see orcs running out of the mountains! Thorin seemed especially scared.

"Hurry, keep running! We might be able to outrun them!" Shouted Gandalf.

Sherlock ran with the dwarves, following Gandalf. They didn't look back to see how close the orcs were. It was hard dodging rocks and trees, Sherlock was still a bit dizzy from the past events of the day. Gandalf seemed to know where he was going. Every step they took lead them closer to a cliff! His lungs burned. Just when Sherlock thought he couldn't go any farther, they came to some pine trees around the edge.

"There's no where else to go, climb up the trees!" Yelled Gandalf.

Everyone did as they were told. It took Sherlock longer than he would have liked, but he finally made it up in time despite his injured head. When the last dwarf was in a tree, a the orcs reached the clearing. The leader of the pack, a white one with half of his arm cut off stepped menacingly forward. His face was covered with scars and so was his chest.

The orc muttered something in another language, one that Sherlock had never heard. He then shouted a command at the wargs, and they rushed forward into the trees. A warg jumped up, nearly catching Sherlock's leg. The tress began to shake from the weight of the animals pushing. Suddenly the smell of smoke came, Gandalf threw Sherlock a flaming pine cone, and signaled for him to throw it. the dwarves did the same, and soon a fire spread, scaring off the wargs. The wargs backed off. It worked for a little while, but then the tree next to him began to fall onto his tree, making it topple over. Screams filled the air. Desperate to stay alive, Sherlock jumped out of the tree, and onto the ground. As he looked around he noticed that's what all the others had also done. The lead orc smiled on top of his warg.

The pale orc said something in a deep gravely voice that Sherlock once again couldn't understand. He did make out one word however, Oakenshield. Stepping out from behind Gandalf came Thorin, with his sword out. Thorin walked slowly over to where the pale orc was. No one else moved. Thorin grabbed a log from one of the burning trees, and started running. Sherlock watched in horror as the pale orc rode his warg into Thorin. Then the pale orc motioned for another orc. The orc preceded to behead Thorin. Sherlock knew he had to do something. He ran with his sword and stabbed the orc, killing it. The pale orc was furious, his warg ran to Sherlock from behind, and would have killed Sherlock if Bilbo hadn't killed it first with his little dagger.

Relief flooded through Sherlock for a second, but then something large picked him up and he felt his feet lift off the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock felt large talons grip him around the waist. He could see the distance between him and the ground become farther and farther, and as he looked around he saw a large bird carrying two other dwarves on it's back. The orcs below were screaming in defeat. The pale orc was especially angry, and his eyes were filled with hatred. It took it's eyes of Thorin for a moment, and glanced at Sherlock being carried away. For a moment, his eye and Sherlock's met, and the pale orc smiled.

Being held like this was uncomfortable, so Sherlock tried to shift around, but to his horror, the bird simply let go of him. Sherlock fell through the air! Don't let me fall again, don't let me fall again, thought Sherlock. His body hit something soft, and moving. He had landed on another bird, thank goodness! Sherlock grabbed on to it, and wondered where they were going. The sun started to creep into the sky while the birds flew, and Sherlock had to close his eyes until sometime later he felt the birds stop.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that they were on a tall rock, and could see for miles ahead. Sherlock slid off his bird. While Gandalf exchanged some words with the birds, the dwarves and Bilbo were all huddled in a circle around Thorin who was lying on the ground. Sherlock went to join them; despite how awful Thorin had been, Sherlock didn't want him to die.

"May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks!" Gandalf shouted to the birds as they flew away.

Sherlock watched as Gandalf walked up to Thorin, and waved his hand over his face, in an attempt to wake him up. In a moment his eyes blinked open, and with the help of Gandalf Thorin was able to stand up. Sherlock and the rest of the dwarves backed up to give Thorin some space. Behind him the dwarves were whispering with excitement and happiness that Thorin wasn't dead. Thorin, however, did not seem as pleased as the others. After a quick moment of taking in his surroundings, Thorin brushed Gandalf aside.

"You." Thorin spoke accusingly facing Bilbo and Sherlock. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourselves killed, both of you!"

With each word Thorin walked slowly toward them.

"Did I not say you would be a burden to the rest of us, that you would never survive?"

Thorin was right in front of Sherlock and Bilbo now. Sherlock did remember him saying those things, mainly in the weeks that had come before their mountain adventure. Gandalf looked alarmed, Bilbo looked quite ready to apologize, and Sherlock looked Thorin in the eye, prepared for anything he might say.

"I have never been so wrong in my entire life." Thorin hugged both of them.

Sherlock hadn't been expecting this at all, he was shocked. I guess that's what happens when you save people's lives, he thought.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin apologized.

"No, I would have doubted me too, i'm no warrior." Bilbo said to Thorin.

Thorin smiled, and so did Bilbo.

"Oh look, everyone saying sorry to each other, how wonderful."

Bilbo, Thorin and Gandalf stared at Sherlock in confusion.

"What?" He asked them.

Bilbo coughed, and Sherlock looked down at Thorin.

"Oh, yes, I accept you apology." Sherlock said.

Thorin's eyes gazed out past Sherlock, to something in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Bilbo, pointing to a single lonely shape in the distance.

"Erebor!" Exclaimed Gandalf. "The Lonely Mountain."

The whole group walked forward to the edge of the rock.

"A thrush! They are returning to the mountains!" Cried one of the dwarves.

They dwarves watched the solitary thrush fly toward the mountain. Sherlock wondered why the Birds that had saved them didn't just take them to the mountain. Wouldn't that make much more sense? There was a dark forest between them and their destination.

For now, the group was able to take a short rest from the perils of the journey, and admire how far they had come. An east wind began blowing.

"I do believe the worst is behind us." Sighed Bilbo.

Sherlock didn't quite believe that, an image of the pale orc flashed through his mind. Sherlock wasn't necessarily scared of the orc, but that smile reminded him of someone he knew. Someone he knew all to well.

* * *

**:) Thanks so much everyone for reading and reviewing! And Doctor Frostybuscus, you actually guessed my plan, I guess great minds think alike! Thanks again!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

The forest sounds echoed in Sherlock's ears as the party ran through the dark forest. They had climbed down the massive rock, and now were following Gandalf to wherever he wanted to take them. All was going pretty well, until Sherlock tripped on a branch.

"Wait!" He called, but no one, not even one of those stupid dwarves, stopped.

Sherlock stood up, to try and catch up with the dwarves, and hit his head on a tree branch while doing so. Once again, he blacked out. When he woke up, the forest seemed very different, the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf must be long gone, he thought. Sherlock wondered of they were missing him. Well he might as well follow the trail the dwarves had left. Sherlock began walking in the direction that the dwarves had taken. As he went along the ground got muddier, and the forest thicker and darker. A bird called from somewhere up in the trees.

All of a sudden the sun disappeared behind a cloud. What in the world was going on? Feeling something beginning to crawl up his arm, Sherlock hit it against a tree. Sherlock was surprised to see i spider the size of his hand fall down to the ground. He looked around, and there was another spider, spinning a web behind him. Sherlock drew out his sword. More spiders cam into view, all spinning webs, they were all working together to spin one was horrible. Sherlock remembered what he had said about Moriarty.

_"James Moriarty isn't a man at all. He's a spider. A spider at the center of a web."_

A fog slowly began to drift in, and Sherlock knew he had to find the others. But where were they? Why had they left him? He backed away from the web only to fall into another one. He flung his sword around, and sliced it into pieces. When he had escaped, he turned to the other web. Maybe he should break that one also. Sword in hand, he stepped forward, only to back away in fear. As he had been about to slice the web apart, a tall, large figure stepped out through the web. The figure of the pale orc. It grinned an evil grin with it's scarred face, and this time it spoke English.

"Did you miss me?"

Sherlock took a step back, but the ground underneath him collapsed, and he began falling.

"NO NO NO NO!" Sherlock screamed.

"What are you doing? Get up!" Sherlock heard Bofur say.

Sherlock's eyes shot open, and he realized that he had been having a nightmare. It was all a dream. He was at Beorn's house. Gandalf and the dwarves had reached the house by nightfall, and a very strange person lived there. His name was Beorn, and he could turn into a bear.

"And you to lazybones, or there will be no breakfast left for you!" Bofur also went over to Bilbo and woke him up.

"Breakfast!" Exclaimed Bilbo. "Where is it?"

Bofur led Sherlock and Bilbo to the table, where they had breakfast.

"Who was that pale orc?" Sherlock asked Bilbo, still thinking about his dream from last night.

"The one who tried to kill Thorin? That was Azog, Balin told me about him?" Said Bilbo

"What did he say?"

"He said that after Smaug took over Erebor, Thror tried to take back Moria, but the orcs had gotten their first. Azog had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin, so he killed Thorin's Grandfather, the king, in a battle. Thorin cut off one of his arms, and everyone thought he was dead." Explained Bilbo.

"Azog the Defiler killed most of my family." Said Beorn, who was standing behind Sherlock.

"There are others like you?" Asked Bilbo.

"Once there were many like me, now I am the only one left of my kind." Beorn Said, and then left to go talk to Gandalf.

Bilbo and Sherlock watched Beorn and Gandalf urgently discuss something Finally Gandalf called everyone together.

"Listen, our most gracious host has promised to provide us with ponies for our journey to the forest, and to give us food for our journey through Mirkwood."

"Your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous, and difficult." Warned Beorn. "I doubt you will find anything you will be able to eat or drink in it. You will not be able to find any food without straying from the path. You must not do that for any reason."

The dwarves all thanked Beorn, all rode off toward Mirkwood. It was boring, just like the first few weeks of the adventure. One evening, Sherlock thought he saw a bear, following them. Bilbo saw it too, and told Gandalf, but Gandalf just told him to ignore it. Everyday the mountains got farther and the forest got closer. By the fourth day of riding, they had reached the gates of Mirkwood. Almost instantly a dark presence seemed to loom over them.

"Well, here is Mirkwood, now you must send back your ponies." Gandalf ordered.

The dwarves grumbled, but did as they were told.

"What about your horse? Aren't you going to send that back?" Bilbo asked.

"No, I will ride it back to Beorn myself, I have pressing buisness in the south." Gandalf said.

Bilbo looked shocked, but Sherlock knew that this was going to happen all along.

"But we'll give you a share of the treasure!" The dwarves begged Gandalf to stay.

"No, I must go, and I think I have already earned a share of your treasure."

Everyone went and said goodbye to Gandalf, Bilbo went last.

"Do you really have to leave?" Sherlock heard him ask.

"Yes, and you must stay, I need someone to look after these dwarves for me." Gandalf replied.

"Well, I might as well tell you now." Bilbo said.

Sherlock listened in interest at these words.

"I, I found something in the goblin tunnels." Bilbo admitted.

"What did you find?" Asked Gandalf.

Bilbo paused briefly, and fingered his pocket, not looking at Gandalf. Then he glanced back up at him.

"More courage." He said, but Sherlock could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth.

Gandalf believed Bilbo, and said goodbye one more time to all the dwarves before mounting his horse and riding away. The dwarves decided to wait until Gandalf was out of sight before entering the forest. Meanwhile, Sherlock went up to Bilbo, to ask a few questions.

"What did you really find?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Bilbo. "I said I found more courage."

Sherlock could tell he was still lying.

"I know you found something else, what is it?"

Bilbo looked around and sighed.

"Okay, fine." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring. "It turns people invisible, that's how I escaped the goblin tunnels."

Sherlock quickly took it from Bilbo and slid it onto is finger, and then off. It really did work!

"No, give it back!" Bilbo grabbed it from Sherlock and put it back in his pocket.

Sherlock had more questions for Bilbo, but just then Thorin called everyone together, and they marched into the forest. They now began the longest, and most dangerous part of their journey.


	10. Chapter 10

The forest was not at all what Sherlock had been expecting. The path was narrow, and they had to walk in single file. At the front of the line was Thorin, and at the end was Sherlock, Bilbo, Fili, and Kili. The rest of the dwarves were somewhere in the middle Sometimes Sherlock had to duck, to keep from hitting his head. For the first day of the journey, Sherlock found the forest rather interesting. There were queer noises, and strange animals. But before long, he and the dwarves began to hate it. The dwarves hated it as much as they had hated the goblin tunnels, and Sherlock hated it as much as when he didn't have a case. For Sherlock it was the worst, the air was stuffy and dark, and he wasn't like the dwarves of Bilbo who were used to tunneling. At night it was worse, the forest became pitch black, and if you lit a fire you could see hundreds of eyes staring at you.

One day, their food supply ran out. Everyone was troubled at the news, but Bombur was especially horrified. He fell onto the ground and refused to get up. No one, not even Thorin could convince him to move on.

"Leave me if you have to," He wailed. "I shall just lie here and sleep and dream about food, and if i can't have it any other way, I hope I never wake up."

The group decided to stay where they were until morning. Hopefully by then Bombur would have changed his mind. As the dwarves began to settle down for the night, Sherlock became restless. The forest was quiet except for the sound of strange movement somewhere in the distance. Sherlock could take it no longer.

"I'm leaving." He said as he walked over to Bilbo.

"Leaving? Where?" Bilbo asked.

Sherlock turned and started off into the woods, leaving the path.

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere? Are you stupid?" Bilbo ran after him. "Gandalf said not to leave the path!"

Bilbo ran off the path to catch up with Sherlock.

"What are you doing anyway?" He asked

"Bored." Sherlock shouted over his shoulder.

It had been hard walking on the path, and it was harder walking through the forest without one. The forest was so thick that when Bilbo finally manged to catch up with Sherlock, the sun had set, and it was nearly impossible to see. Bilbo grabbed Sherlock's hand and tried to pull him away.

"We need to get back to the path or-" Bilbo stopped talking.

"Or what? its not like-." Sherlock was speaking when he felt Bilbo try clamp his hand over his mouth. Bilbo was shorter than Sherlock however, so all he managed to do was slap Sherlock in the face.

"Shh." Bilbo whispered, and pointed to pair of large eyes right in front of them.

Bilbo drew out his sword and stabbed them, a horrible screech came from whatever the beast was. From behind him, Sherlock felt something stab him. He quickly looked around for Bilbo, but Bilbo had disappeared. Where Bilbo had been, now there were more eyes. The world became blurry. Sherlock felt something being spun around him, and for what seemed like ages he stayed where he was. It was not until he heard talking that he fully awoke. The talking he was hearing came from all around him. Now that he could see, and now that the forest was lighter, Sherlock realized that the eyes that he had seen were spiders. He tried to move, but he was wrapped up in a web and could not escape. He was lying on the ground, and above him he could see other bundles of webs, probably the dwarves, hanging over him in the trees.

I might as well try to get away, though Sherlock. He rolled over, away from the spiders. Suddenly he heard a spider shriek! It must have seen that he was alive. Sherlock stretched his neck in order to see if the spider would come and stab him again. Surprisingly, a group of spiders all ran away from him, and he saw a few of them lying dead.

"It stings! It stings!" They cried.

It must be Bilbo! He's killing them, good for him. Sherlock continued to try to get away. Then a dwarf fell from the trees and nearly landed on him. Then another, and another. Bilbo must be cutting them out. Sherlock remembered his sword, and he slid it out with his hands from under the webs he was wrapped in. He was soon free, and set to work cutting the other dwarves out, since he couldn't see any spiders. Bilbo must have distracted them. Everything was going pretty well, until more spiders began flooding in from all directions. Sherlock could now see Bilbo, he was cutting Thorin loose, and just in time before the spiders reached them. Sherlock slashed at the nearest spider he could see, and cut off one of his legs. This made the spider angry, and it took several stabs to kill it.

That's one, thought Sherlock.

He saw at least a couple dozen, all the dwarves were fighting, but everyone was tired. The spiders had already recaptured Bombur, and were dragging him across the forest floor. Sherlock prepared to kill another spider, and he ran to it with his sword. But just as he reached it, an arrow flew and killed the spider. Sherlock glanced around, and more arrows flew through the air, killing their attackers. A group of elves stepped out into sight and began finishing off the last spiders. Sherlock could tell they were elves because they looked alike to the ones at Rivendell, and Gandalf had talked about them sometimes on their journey.

The dwarves and Sherlock gathered next to each other, in case the elves were going to fight them. Bilbo had disappeared, he had slipped on his ring. When the last spider was gone, the leader of the elves ran forward to the dwarves. He drew his bow, and so did all the other elves with him.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf." He said to Thorin.

Then Sherlock knew that once again, he would have to deal with elves, which he now thought of as the most detestable race in all of Middle Earth.

Hi everyone, and thanks for reading!

* * *

**To answer your question Doctor Frostybuscus: Sadly I haven't watched Merlin, so I probably won't be making Sherlock a dragon lord. I haven't planned anything big for when Sherlock meets Smaug, but I'm open to any suggestions anyone has! - ninjakat001**


End file.
